In general, case bonded solid propellant grains possess greater strength because of the additional support given by their adherence to the rocket motor casing in which they are contained. To insure the maximum strength and to prevent separation of the propellant grain from the motor walls which would create voids and therefore a potential for uneven burning, it is desirable that the propellant grain be bonded to the motor casing uniformly and firmly.
This is usually accomplished by very careful cleaning and descaling of the inside surface of the metal motor casing, followed by coating the inside surface with a liner, normally the binder used for the propellant grain, then casting the propellant grain in place and curing. The liner serves as a bonding agent between the casing and the propellant grain, as an inhibitor preventing burning down the outer surface of the grain and as an insulator, protecting the casing from the heat and gases of combustion when burning has progressed to the point at which the casing would otherwise be exposed.
The present invention relates to case liners containing aziridine compounds, methods for their formulation and use. The liners are formulated from hydroxy terminated polybutadiene based polyurethane binders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,131, issued Aug. 10, 1976, is related to the use of various acrylated aziridinyl monomers and polymers and their use as adhesive promoters in vinyl formulations. The compounds contemplated for use in this invention are intended for use in enhancing the adhesiveness of polyurethanes.